Regalo navideño
by Emiita
Summary: Kushina se sintió estúpida, jodidamente estúpida. Nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que entregar un maldito obsequio navideño fuera tan difícil. Es decir, en teoría es un acto que hasta un idiota puede hacer: dar, felicitar las fiestas y alá, te vas en paz.


**Declaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia: **Alguna palabra obscena. ¿OoC? Navidad, navidad, dulce navidad xD

**Nº. Palabras:** 1002

**Resumen:** Kushina se sintió estúpida, jodidamente estúpida. Nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que entregar un maldito obsequio navideño fuera tan difícil. Es decir, en teoría es un acto que hasta un idiota puede hacer: dar, felicitar las fiestas y alá, te vas en paz.

* * *

**Regalo Navideño**

Kushina se sentía estúpida, tremendamente estúpida, jodidamente estúpida. ¿Qué diablos hacía ella en medio de Konoha parada como una completa gilipollas, cuando caía una nevada de cojones? Sí, las tres neuronas que le quedaban vivas después de tantas caídas de la cuna ya no funcionaban correctamente o se quedaron dormidas por la resaca o algo, porque otra explicación lógica y que no incluyera una humillación para ella, no existía.

Refunfuñó por quinta vez y observó con desdén la pequeña cafetería donde entró Minato. Joder, de verdad, si no fuera porque todos en Konoha la conocían, hubieran pensando que ella estaba espiando al chico. Lo más patético del caso es que eso era lo que hacía. Bueno, no exactamente con esas palabras, pero algo parecido. Porque si espiar era seguirlo durante toda la maldita tarde, esconderte detrás de cualquier cosa que encontraras cuando él se giraba y esperar pacientemente -o con toda la paciencia que podía tener Kushina- a que él saliera de una cafetería con el frío calándote hasta el alma, sí, eso era lo que Kushina hacía.

Aunque si lo reconsideraba, lo más patético no era perseguirlo como cualquier vulgar loca fan del chico, sino el mero hecho de ser tan indecisa. Porque mierda, todo el asunto se reducía a la jodida navidad, los jodidos regalos y su jodido orgullo que le impedía darle un simple regalo de navidad. Sí, un pequeño paquete rectangular y envuelto en papel de envolver naranja con pequeños ositos haciendo muecas divertidas era la X de su problema.

Pero si lo volvía a repasar, la que tenía la culpa de todo era Mikoto. La muy maldita insinuó que ella era una aprovechada y que abusaba de la generosidad de Minato. Él siempre pagaba por los dos, la ayudaba en cuanto podía y le hacía regalos en su cumpleaños, navidad y solo por el mero placer de hacerlo. Mikoto le recriminó que ella lo único que hacía por él era gritarle, entrenar con él -y solo por conveniencia propia- y regalarle cupones para comer ramen, que encima le salían gratis. Como es comprensible, Kushina se sintió ofendida y lo negó todo en un primer momento, pero a solas en su apartamento se dio cuenta de que Mikoto no estaba tan equivocada -aunque su tono fuera alto y ella fuera exagerada- y para salvar su orgullo prometió comprarle a Minato un regalo por navidad.

Kushina cumplió su parte, pero nunca imaginó que dar un pequeño obsequio navideño fuera tan difícil. Es decir, en teoría es un gesto bastante sencillo, se lo das, le felicitas las fiestas y alá, te vas en paz. Pero por alguna extraña razón, cada vez que ella trató de acercarse a Minato para darle su regalo, un nudo en su estómago se formaba, le sudaban las manos dentro de los guantes y las orejas soltaban humo. No estaba acostumbrada a darles regalos a los demás, y mucho menos a chicos, y le daba tremenda vergüenza entregarle el dichoso paquetito. Lo peor es que cayó en la vulgaridad y buscaba excusas para no entregárselo, justificándose con _"no es el momento adecuado"_ ¿desde cuándo ella era tan cuidadosa? El momento adecuado no existe, lo creas tu mismo.

Kushina se frustró ante el hecho de no poder seguir sus propias palabras y golpeó un cubo de basura que el único pecado que cometió fue estar allí, golpeándose en el pie en el intento y chocando contra la pared. Maldijo como un camionero, dudando de si debía frotarse el pie o la espalda primero.

– ¿Qué haces?

Hablando de momentos adecuados. Minato la observó con una ceja alzada, divertido, y Kushina no supo si molestarse o sonrojarse ante semejante espectáculo de humillación. Hizo ambas cosas, por variar.

–Nada especial. –y este fue su triste intento de quedar como una chica interesante.

– ¿Te hiciste mucho daño? –el miró su pie y Kushina entendió que él la vio en su explosión de rabia. Qué suerte la suya.

–Nah, está todo bien. –se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia, aunque el dolor siguiera carcomiéndola.

Un silencio se instaló entre ambos y Kushina se sintió nuevamente como una estúpida. ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo? Ahora estaba hablando con ella, podía preguntarle sobre qué haría esa noche de navidad o algo así, entregarle el maldito regalo, largarse de allí con el corazón más ligero, fanfarronear luego con Mikoto, y olvidar que eso había sucedido. Era un plan perfecto, la única pega era ella y su indecisión infantil.

– ¿Vas a cenar con Mikoto y su familia?

–Sí, la mamá de Mikoto se empeñó, no quería dejarme sola en noche buena. ¿Y tú? ¿Cenarás con el pervertido?

El asintió.

–Invitó a Tsunade también, así que acabarán borrachos y apostando cualquier idiotez. –rodó los ojos.

–Seguramente.

Otro silencio y Kushina quería morirse o que la tragara la tierra, lo primero que sucediera.

–Kushina, tengo que irme, aún debo hacer algunas compras y me entretuve en la cafetería...

–Mucho, además–refunfuñó Kushina sin poderlo evitar. Sus mejillas se colorearon por su indiscreción, pero Minato aparte de su sonrisa tranquila y sus ojos picaros, no hizo comentario alguno. Tosió, fingiendo no haber dicho nada.

–Nos vemos entonces, que pases buena noche.

Ahora o nunca, Kushina. Tomó el paquete en su bolsillo con fuerza y sin pensarlo, detuvo a Minato.

–Espera.

Le tendió el paquete mirando hacia otro lado y con las mejillas sonrojadas, haciendo juego son su pelo rojo espolvoreado por pequeños copos de nieve.

– ¡Feliz navidad, de veras! –cerró los ojos, muerta de la vergüenza, levantando el tono más de lo necesario. –Mañana en el campo de siempre a la misma hora, ¡debemos entrenar! ¡Si faltas, te golpearé!

Kushina salió corriendo justo después de terminar, sin mirar atrás.

Minato sonrió, sujetando el paquete que había estado esperando recibir toda la tarde. Kushina era muy buena ninja, pero él también lo era y sabía cuando alguien lo seguía, sobre todo cuando ese alguien era la chica de pelo rojo fuego que lo volvía loco -en todos los sentidos.-

–Feliz navidad, Kushina.

* * *

_Para mi está raro xD Por diferentes factores esta cosa es rara...primero, siento que el fic en sí en insulso, segundo la navidad aun no llega, tercero, hace calor aun porque no termina de cambiar el tiempo en mi dichoso país ¬¬ y cuarto...no, espera, no hay cuarto xDDD _

_El caso es que vi una imagen de Kushina y Minato donde ella le daba un regalo de navidad y de ahí salió esta cosa. Minato en mis fics siempre parece saber cada cosa que hace Kushina...es adivino xDDD Pero me gusta la inocencia de esta pareja (?) xDDD en fin ¡feliz navidad! LOL_

_Nos leemos, babys~_


End file.
